Dreamtreaders Series
The Dreamtreaders series consists of 3 books, Dreamtreaders, The Search for More Money, ''and ''War of the Battle of the City of the Planet of the Monks. ''The story is about Archer Keaton, who has the ability to visit the Upside Down in his sleep, his physical body never leaving the real world. Dreamtreaders 1 In the first book Archer figures out a new way to cover up holes in the ground. And that includes Bilbo's house. Archer used stitches. For some reason if he didn't close the holes, everybody's dreams would burst out of their brains and cause utter chaos. Later, Archer burns his two friends to death because they were dressed up as the trees of life and death. Archer found these to be very offensive Halloween costumes, so he made his friends pay. Later, the main bad guy, the Nightmare Lord, goes through Archer in the dream reality and exits Archer through the nostrils in the real world. He then goes to Archer's sister's room, but Archer's sister's room's bed's stuffed scarecrow doll grows into a giant like the ones in Majora's Mask. It then touches the Nightmare Lord, who becomes one of the decimated, despite the fact that Thanos had snapped 5 years ago. In other words, he becomes a pile of ash. Dreamtreaders 2, The Search for More Money This grownup who still goes to school for some reason invites Archer over to his house and shows him his animal prison--I mean, zoo. He then tells Archer about his Uncle Joe who got trapped in the dream world, leaving his physical body hooked up to life-support machines. But it turns out that this grownup, Rigby, wanted to rule the dream world. So he looked for a key and eventually found it. He opened a door and shadows came out. Rigby captured Archer's sister, Kaylie, in the dream world and invites Archer over for supper. However when they get there Archer loses his a petite because he always eats a midnight snack just like Kirby. So Rigby runs away and forgets to take Kaylie with him so he plans to kill her physical body in the real world. However, ['WARNING, BELOW ARE STRANGER THINGS 4 SPOILERS] '''the Upside Down merges with the real world and chaos is born. Dreamtreaders 3, War of the Battle of the City of the Planet of the Monks Archer's old best friend Kara imprisons Rigby in a giant coffin because he was planning to rule the world. Then Kara started ruling the world and she made a fake reality where everything is good. It was called the Harlequin Veil and everyone was affected. So Archer and Uncle Joe make the Joker Veil to stop Kara but it isn't enough so they also make the Batman Veil. Then there's a big war, a war of Scribes vs Minstrels, to save the world for no reason. Archer succeeds and Kara gets locked up for... 26 minutes because she isn't a grownup. Meanwhile Rigby just dies and Uncle Joe turns into a big statue. And meanwhile there's this guy who's behind it all called Bezeal, and he does things and rhymes like, "It can be done, it's lots of fun, to stop can none." I mean you'd think he's Dr. Seuss the II. But anyway it turns out he's the main bad guy of the series and you never got to fight him. No he just drowns himself in a wishing well. There's your happy ending.